Dim light
by zooll
Summary: Hank has feelings too... Madness fanfic.
1. MAdness I dont care

.

7 Colored Fish = Fairy + Fish  
Aqua Dragon = Kairyu-Shin + Aqua  
Bean Soldier = Warrior + Plant  
Black Dragon Jungle King = Plant + Dragon  
Black Meteor Dragon (3500/3000) = Red Eyes Black Dragon + Meteor Dragon  
Black Skull Dragon = Red Eyes Black Dragon + Summoned Skull  
Blackland Fire Dragon = Dragon + Spellcaster  
Boulder Tortoise = Monsturtle + Rock Ogre Grotto #2  
Bracchio-Raidus = MegaZowler + Behegon  
Bracchio-Radius = Rock + Reptile  
Celtic Guardian = Fairy + Warrior  
Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast = Fiend + Beast  
Clown Zombie = Crass Clown + Zombie  
Crimson Sunbird = Warrior + Winged Beast + Pyro  
Cyber Saurus = Dinosaur + Metal  
Cyber Soldier = Warrior + Machine  
Cyber Soldier = Jinzo #7 + Invader Of The Throne  
Dark Elf = Female Spellcaster + Spellcaster  
Dice Armadillo = Beast + Machine  
Dragon Zombie = Dragon + Zombie  
Flame Cerebrus = Pyro + Beast  
Flame Swordsman = Any Pyro + Warrior  
Flower Wolf = Any Beast + Plant  
Garvas = Any Beast + Any Winged Beast  
Harpie's Pet Dragon = Any Dragon + Harpie Lady  
Koumori Dragon = Dragon + Fiend  
Megazowler = Reptile + Rock  
Magical Ghost = Spellcaster + Zombie  
Metal Dragon = Dragon + Machine  
Metal Fish = Misairuzame + Machine  
MetalZoa = Zoa + Metalmorph  
Meteor Black Dragon (3500/3000) = Red-Eyes Black Dragon + Meteor Dragon  
Minomushi Warrior = Rock + Warrior  
Misairuzame = Machine + Fish  
Mystical Elf = Fairy + Fairy  
Mystical Sheep #1 = Megirus Light + Mystical Sheep #2  
Nekogal # 2 = Any Beast or Beast Warrior + Female  
Pumpking = Zombie + Plant  
Pumpking = Zombine (ATK 1100 - 2000) + Plant  
Punished Eagle = Warrior + Winged Beast  
Queen of Autumn Leaves = Plant + Female  
Red Eyes B. Dragon = Tyhone #2 + Koumori Dragon  
Red Eyes B. Metal Dragon = Red Eyes B. Dragon + Metalmorph  
Rose Specter Of Dunn = Bean Soldier + Plant  
Rose Specter Of Dunn = Plant + Fiend  
S. Dragon = Dragon + Rock  
Skelgon = Dragon Zombie + Shadow Ghoul  
Spirit of the Books = Harpie Lady + Boo Koo  
Stone Ghost = Rock Ogre Grotto #2 + Flame Ghost  
Summoned Skull = King of Yamimakai + Fiend (1000 ATK)  
Sword Arm Of Dragon = Warrior + Dinosaur  
Tatsunootoshigo = Beast + Fish  
Thousand Dragon = Time Wizard + any Dragon (2400 ATK)  
Thunder Dragon = Dragon (1600 ATK ) + Thunder (1600 ATK )  
Turtle Tiger = Armored Rat + Monsturtle  
Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800/2100) = Thunder Dragon + Thunder Dragon  
Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon = Dragon + (Grass, Thunder, Rock, Zombie, or Machine) + Thunder Dragon  
Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon = Kaiser Dragon + Thunder Dragon  
Ushi Oni = Pyro + Spellcaster  
Wood Remains = Zombie (1000 ATK) + Plant


	2. Chapter 2

.

7 Colored Fish = Fairy + Fish  
Aqua Dragon = Kairyu-Shin + Aqua  
Bean Soldier = Warrior + Plant  
Black Dragon Jungle King = Plant + Dragon  
Black Meteor Dragon (3500/3000) = Red Eyes Black Dragon + Meteor Dragon  
Black Skull Dragon = Red Eyes Black Dragon + Summoned Skull  
Blackland Fire Dragon = Dragon + Spellcaster  
Boulder Tortoise = Monsturtle + Rock Ogre Grotto #2  
Bracchio-Raidus = MegaZowler + Behegon  
Bracchio-Radius = Rock + Reptile  
Celtic Guardian = Fairy + Warrior  
Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast = Fiend + Beast  
Clown Zombie = Crass Clown + Zombie  
Crimson Sunbird = Warrior + Winged Beast + Pyro  
Cyber Saurus = Dinosaur + Metal  
Cyber Soldier = Warrior + Machine  
Cyber Soldier = Jinzo #7 + Invader Of The Throne  
Dark Elf = Female Spellcaster + Spellcaster  
Dice Armadillo = Beast + Machine  
Dragon Zombie = Dragon + Zombie  
Flame Cerebrus = Pyro + Beast  
Flame Swordsman = Any Pyro + Warrior  
Flower Wolf = Any Beast + Plant  
Garvas = Any Beast + Any Winged Beast  
Harpie's Pet Dragon = Any Dragon + Harpie Lady  
Koumori Dragon = Dragon + Fiend  
Megazowler = Reptile + Rock  
Magical Ghost = Spellcaster + Zombie  
Metal Dragon = Dragon + Machine  
Metal Fish = Misairuzame + Machine  
MetalZoa = Zoa + Metalmorph  
Meteor Black Dragon (3500/3000) = Red-Eyes Black Dragon + Meteor Dragon  
Minomushi Warrior = Rock + Warrior  
Misairuzame = Machine + Fish  
Mystical Elf = Fairy + Fairy  
Mystical Sheep #1 = Megirus Light + Mystical Sheep #2  
Nekogal # 2 = Any Beast or Beast Warrior + Female  
Pumpking = Zombie + Plant  
Pumpking = Zombine (ATK 1100 - 2000) + Plant  
Punished Eagle = Warrior + Winged Beast  
Queen of Autumn Leaves = Plant + Female  
Red Eyes B. Dragon = Tyhone #2 + Koumori Dragon  
Red Eyes B. Metal Dragon = Red Eyes B. Dragon + Metalmorph  
Rose Specter Of Dunn = Bean Soldier + Plant  
Rose Specter Of Dunn = Plant + Fiend  
S. Dragon = Dragon + Rock  
Skelgon = Dragon Zombie + Shadow Ghoul  
Spirit of the Books = Harpie Lady + Boo Koo  
Stone Ghost = Rock Ogre Grotto #2 + Flame Ghost  
Summoned Skull = King of Yamimakai + Fiend (1000 ATK)  
Sword Arm Of Dragon = Warrior + Dinosaur  
Tatsunootoshigo = Beast + Fish  
Thousand Dragon = Time Wizard + any Dragon (2400 ATK)  
Thunder Dragon = Dragon (1600 ATK ) + Thunder (1600 ATK )  
Turtle Tiger = Armored Rat + Monsturtle  
Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800/2100) = Thunder Dragon + Thunder Dragon  
Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon = Dragon + (Grass, Thunder, Rock, Zombie, or Machine) + Thunder Dragon  
Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon = Kaiser Dragon + Thunder Dragon  
Ushi Oni = Pyro + Spellcaster  
Wood Remains = Zombie (1000 ATK) + Plant


End file.
